


Cuddling with My Step-son

by BabyHan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby Boy Lu Han, Bottom Lu Han, Daddy Kink, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Sugar Daddy Oh Sehun, Top Oh Sehun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyHan/pseuds/BabyHan
Summary: Sequel Home Alone with DaddyI decided to make this into drabbles
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> KUMPULAN NSFW HUNHAN  
> WARNING!! WARNING!! INI NSFW! ISINYA DARI AWAL AMPE AKHIR MESUM!! YANG GA SUKA PLEASE GA USAH BACA.  
> Happy Reading HunHan Shippers otak mesum! (me too otaknya mesum parah!!)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Disclaimer:  
> Oh Sehun and Lu Han belongs to themselves, I don't own the cast. This is only a work of fiction. Their characters and stories are fictitious. Any similarity incidents, location, identification, name, character, or history of any person, product, or entity portrayed herein are fictitious, coincidental, and unintentional.

Aku menjadi sangat dekat dengan Lu Han, anak tiriku yang berusia 20 tahun setelah aku menikahi ibunya yang lebih tua 10 tahun dariku. Diriku dan ibunya bertemu di sebuah bar saat aku sedang ada bisnis diluar kota. Dan pada malam itu juga entah kenapa instingku mengatakan untuk mendekatinya dan setelah beberapa minggu kami berkencan, kami memutuskan untuk menikah. Well, Lu Xian adalah wanita yang sangat menarik. Dia memiliki mata yang sangat cantik, dan jika kau melihatnya kau seperti akan tertarik kedalamnya. Itulah mengapa aku menyukainya dan kami menikah.

Kami menikah disebuah gereja dan hanya ada kami berdua dan seorang pendeta. Kami memang tidak mengundang siapapun, karena bagiku itu tidak penting. Toh, aku sudah memiliki Lu Xian. Seharusnya saat kami menikah, Lu Xian menginginkan anak laki-laki satu-satunya untuk datang, tetapi karena alasan sibuk dengan kuliahnya anaknya yang bernama Lu Han tidak bisa melihat pernikahan kami.

Setelah kami menikah, aku meminta Lu Xian untuk pindah ke rumahku, well, bukan ingin sombong, tetapi dirumahku yang sangat besar itu aku merasa kesepian. Jadi mungkin jika Lu Xian dan anak laki-lakinya pindah ke tempatku, rumah yang besar dan dingin itu menjadi lumayan terisi oleh manusia.

Dan yang tidak aku sangka adalah saat diriku pertama kali bertemu dengan Lu Han. Holy moly. Pria mungil tersebut benar-benar membuatku tidak fokus. Shit!! Entah kenapa binatang buas dalam diriku menginginkannya dan aku tidak peduli jika Lu Han adalah anak tiriku.

Dan hal yang selama ini kuinginkan akhirnya terjadi ketika istriku sedang tidak ada dirumah karena pekerjaannya.

Semenjak kejadian malam itu, aku dan Lu Han lebih leluasa dan terbiasa berpelukan di sofa ataupun kamar akhir-akhir ini. Lu Han is a cuddling monster! Meskipun kadang-kadang dia membuatnya agak sulit karena Lu Han suka bermain-main dengan kaki ku ditambah Lu Han jarang sekali menggunakan celana walaupun hanya boxer. Dia lebih memilih menggunakan kaos kedodoran milikku. Padahal kita berdua baru melakukan hubungan seks di hari pertama kepergian ibunya malam itu, dan sekarang tangan mungil milik Lu Han terus menggodaku, meraba dadaku dan membuat seluruh darahku turun kebawah.

“Hmm, baby.. biarkan ayahmu fokus menonton TV, hmm?” Pintaku pada Lu Han. Kami berpelukan seperti biasa. Aku hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Ketika Lu Han mulai bermain-main dengan tangannya, aku mulai membelai bahunya dengan lembut. Beberapa saat kemudian aku melihat Lu Han sudah memiliki ereksi, well, itu menarik perhatian penisku.

Jantungku mulai berdetak lebih cepat, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa hangat. Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi sedikit lebih berani dan menurunkan tanganku ke dadanya. Lu Han mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leherku, dan aku menggerakkan jariku ke putingnya. Aku menggelitik putingnya dengan sangat lembut dengan ujung jari dan aku bisa mendengar Lu Han mendesah pelan ke telingaku. 

“aah,, Sehun.” 

Diriku merasakan tangannya bergerak sedikit ke atas pahaku, dan penisku seperti bergerak karena belaiannya. “Ugh, teruskan Lu Han.” Dengan singkat aku menggerakkan jari-jariku ke sisi wajahnya dan membelai kulitnya sebelum memberinya ciuman lembut di kepalanya. Aku kembali memainkan putingnya dan memberikan lebih banyak perhatian pada putingnya yang mulai terlihat mengeras.

Tangan Lu Han mulai membelai penisku yang sekarang sudah semakin mengeras. Dan aku pun mengerang karena gerakan tangannya yang sangat lembut. Aku tidak tahan. Aku ingin tangan mungilnya benar-benar mencengkeram penisku. Aku dengan cepat memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan dan memutuskan melepaskan celanaku dan sontak penisku yang sudah mengeras berdiri dengan gagahnya.

Lu Han menatap penisku sejenak sebelum memegangnya. Aku membelai jari-jariku ke rambutnya yang mulai panjang ketika dia perlahan membelai milikku. Saat kepalanya mulai bergerak ke bawah, aku dengan lembut berkata, "Yessss!" aku mengangkat kepalaku kebelakang. Ketika diriku merasakan bibir mungil Lu Han menyentuh ujung penisku, aku memindahkan tanganku ke bongkahan pantatnya. Sangat menguntungkan karena Lu Han tidak mengenakan celana sehingga aku bisa langsung memainkan penis mungilnya.

Ketika dia mulai mengisap milikku, Lu Han menyesuaikan posisinya di sofa. Segera Lu Han pindah lagi sehingga dia bisa lebih nyaman untuk menghisap penisku ke dalam mulutnya. Lu Han berbaring tengkurap. Salah satu tanganku bertumpu di belakang kepalanya sementara yang lain dengan lembut mengusap pipinya yang chubby dan sempurna.

Kemudian tanganku membelai punggungnya dan menuju ke arah lubang anusnya, bermain-main dengan lubangnya, sontak pantat Lu Han naik ke udara dan Lu Han semakin intensif menghisap penisku. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berdiri dan melepaskan kaos yang ia kenakan. 

Lu Han kemudian kembali ke sofa dan memposisikan dirinya membelakangiku, sementara lututnya ditekan ke sofa dan membuat pantatnya menjadi lebih terlihat mengundangku. Akupun membelai pantatnya dan bermain dengan lubangnya lagi. Wajahnya yang biasanya pucat menjadi lebih memerah.

“aahh, da—ddy, please~~”

Tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa pelumas, diriku mengarahkan penisku ke lubang miliknya. Pertama bermain-main diantara bongkahan pantatnya dan perlahan penisku masuk ke lubangnya. Rasanya diriku ingin langsung mendorong 8 inch milikku, tetapi aku harus menahannya karena kali ini tanpa pelumas dan aku tidak ingin menyakiti Lu Han.

Lu Han sesekali meringis saat aku perlahan memasukkannya. Aku mulai bergerak sedikit lebih keras, dan aku merasakan tangannya meraih kakiku. Cengkeramannya kencang dan seperti mendesakku untuk bergerak lebih cepat, akhirnya aku mulai mendorong sedikit lebih cepat.

“ahh, aahh, yess,, deeper, more, Sehun, aahh moreee~~~” 

Lu Han mengerang saat diriku mendorong lebih dalam sampai benar-benar aku bisa merasakan aku mendorong ke titik terdalamnya. Kedua tanganku meraih pundaknya dan mulai menghujamkan penisku lebih cepat, lalu diriku menunduk untuk mencium punggungnya yang sudah penuh dengan peluh dan keringat. 

Dengan dorongan keras, Lu Han sedikit terjatuh tengkurap di sofa. "Oh, oohh, Sehun!" Lu Han mendesah saat aku mulai mendorong penisku ke dalam. Akupun mencium pipinya dan segera meraih dagunya untuk mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Aku memasukkan lidahku ke mulutnya yang terbuka dan menciumnya dalam-dalam. Aku tidak peduli dia adalah anakku. Aku tidak akan bosan-bosannya mengubur penisku didalam lubangnya yang hangat.

Aku mulai bergerak dengan pelan untuk menikmati waktu-ku. Lubangnya begitu ketat dan hangat dan aku merasa berada di surga sekarang. Akupun berbisik ke telinganya: "Apakah penis besarku terasa nikmat dilubangmu, Lu?”

"Ya, Sehun! Ohhhh!"

Aku mulai menghujam sedikit keras lagi. "Kau sudah lama menginginkan penis ini, bukan?" Aku melakukan beberapa hujaman lagi yang membuat Lu Han mengerang lebih keras. Erangannya membuatku liar, dan akupun mulai bergerak lebih cepat. Yang terdengar di ruang tengah adalah kulit yang saling bersentuhan dan juga desahan kita berdua. Keringat sudah mengucur di tubuhku tetapi aku tidak berhenti mendorong penisku lebih dalam.

Mendesah, mengerang, merintih hingga akhirnya aku dapat merasakan Lu Han mengetatkan lubangnya dan aku juga bisa merasakan klimaks yang akan datang. Segera akupun mendorong lebih dalam dan mengeluarkan cairanku dibagian terdalam Lu Han. Aku seperti hampir pingsan setelah beberapa semburan awal. Otot-otot pantat Lu Han mencengkeram penisku beberapa kali yang membuat penisku berkedut. Dan Lu han juga menyemburkan cairannya ke sofa. “Ugghh” Aku terus mengerang sampai aku merasa tidak ada lagi cairan yang keluar dari penisku.

Akupun mengeluarkan batang penisku dari lubang miliknya, dan aku bisa mendengar Lu Han mendesah pelan.

"Bisakah ... bisakah kita berpelukan seperti ini saja?" Lu Han bertanya manja dengan wajah yang masih penuh keringat dan mata sayu.

Akupun tersenyum padanya karena wajahnya begitu imut. Kuraih Lu Han dalam pelukanku dan kami kembali berbaring di sofa dengan keadaan telanjang, tubuh penuh keringat dan juga cairan sperma yang keluar dari lubang anus Lu Han, kamipun tertidur sejenak disana.  
.  
.  
Diriku terbangun lebih dulu. Dengan perlahan aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan Lu Han yang masih tertidur pulas dan mengambil celanaku. Perutku terasa lapar dan akupun mulai memasak untuk makan malam untuk kami berdua.

Pagi berikutnya Lu Han masih tertidur karena ini akhir pekan dirinya tak ada kuliah. Ketika Lu Han akhirnya bangun dan menuju ruang tengah hanya mengenakan celana piyamanya. Lu Han benar-benar terlihat seperti bayi dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Lu Han sarapan dengan sereal dan akupun terkekeh ketika melihat cara makan yang seperti bayi dengan susu yang ada diujung bibirnya. Akupun meraih dan menyeka dengan ibu jariku. Lu Han memegang tanganku dan mengisap residu susu dari ibu jariku.

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah, dan kalian bisa merasakan ketegangan di ruangan itu. Dengan lembut aku mengusap salah satu pipinya dengan jariku saat Lu han menyeringai. Aku bisa melihat Lu han membuka ikatan tali pada celananya dan melepaskannya perlahan. Lu Han berdiri di depanku telanjang dengan ereksi kecil.

Akupun bangkit dari dudukku dan memperhatikan jari-jarinya membuka ikat pinggang jubah mandiku. Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke samping agar memudahkan Lu Han melepaskan jubah mandiku dari tubuhku. Penisku mengeras dan berdiri dengan cepat ketika aku merasakan jari-jarinya menyentuh kulitku.

Begitu jubah itu jatuh, Lu Han mulai berlutut meraih penisku. Bibirnya yang hangat dan lembab mulai segera menghisap penisku yang sudah mengeras. Aku melihat ke bawah dan melihat mata rusanya menatapku saat penisku bergerak maju dan mundur di mulutnya.

Aku memegang kepala Lu Han dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulku maju dan mundur. Menyaksikan daging kerasku bergerak di mulutnya yang sangat hangat. Beberapa kali aku membuatnya tersedak ketika aku mendorongnya dalam-dalam, tetapi Lu Han terus menggerakkan mulutnya seperti mesin. Ini membuatku semakin menginginkannya.

Ketika aku hampir orgasme, aku menghentikan gerakan Lu Han. "Sebaiknya kau hentikan Lu, karena aku ingin klimaks di dalam lubangmu.” Pintaku dengan mata penuh nafsu.

"Ayo kita ke kamarmu daddy, agar lebih nyaman.” Jawab Lu Han dengan seringainya.

Sambil melihat Lu Han berlari dengan terlanjang dan pantanya bergoyang, aku mengocok kemaluanku sambil mengikutinya. Begitu sampai di kamar, Lu Han melompat ke tempat tidur seperti anak kecil. Dirinya berbaring dan melebarkan kedua selangkangannya. Aku naik ke tempat tidur dan meraba kakinya sampai pada akhirnya aku mencengkeram pantatnya. Aku memijat kedua bongkahan pantatnya dan mulai memposisikan penisku tepat didepan lubangnya yang ketat. 

Lu Han masih sangat ketat ketika aku mulai memasukkan batang penisku, dan butuh sedikit dorongan untuk memasukkannya. Akupun menopang berat badanku dengan kedua tanganku sehingga pinggulku bisa bergerak bebas. Dengan segera aku menghujamkan penisku dan aku bisa mendengar musik yang indah ketika aku mulai menghujamkan batang penisku, Lu Han mendesah, dan aku menngerang kenikmatan, dan tempat tidurkupun bergerak searah gerakkanku.

Ketika aku memperlambat gerakanku, aku membungkuk untuk mencium Lu Han. "Aku suka sekali Lubangmu,Lu" kataku. Aku menarik penisku ke mundur hingga hanya ujungnya saja yang ada di lubang Lu Han dan kemudian mendorongnya kembali kedalam. "Rasakan pantatmu menelan kemaluanku yang besar, Lu." Perlahan-lahan aku memaju mundurkan kemaluanku, dan Lu Han hanya bisa mengeluarkan suaranya yang sangat sexy itu.

Oh, Lu Han benar-benar membuatku gila!!

Ketika aku menarik kembali penisku, aku memutuskan untuk menghujamkannya lebih keras. Lu Han mengerang keras. Dan akupun melakukannya lagi. "Kau menyukai penisku, Lu Han?"

"Ya, Sehun! Maksudku, da—ddy!”

Setiap Lu Han memanggilku daddy, aku semakin mengeras. Aku menusukkan penisku ke dalam lagi dan lebih cepat. Aku merasakan Lu Han mengangkat pantatnya sedikit naik saat aku menusuknya dalam.

Aku merubah posisi dengan Lu Han yang sekarang berasa di pangkuanku. Aku mencengkeram penis mungilnya dan mengocoknya. "Ya, Lu Han, gerakan pantatmu keatas kebawah. Ya Seperti itu! Take my cock deeper, baby boy!"

“aahhh, aahh, Daddy,, it’s so good daddy. Your cock so good!” Lu Han terus mengeluarkan desahannya. Aku mendorong pinggulku ke atas dan aku merasa bisa merasa menyentuh prostatnya dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi malam ini?" Aku bertanya pada Lu Han.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Kau akan memberiku blowjob dan aku tidak segan segan akan menghujamkan penisku ke dalam mulutmu hingga kau bisa memerah penisku seperti kau memerah susu ibumu, Lu!”

OK, aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya ucapan tersebut, tetapi aku kehilangan akal sekarang dan rasanya nafsu dan birahiku sudah ada dipuncak.

"Ya, Sehun! Aku menginginkannya!" Lu Han menjawab dengan desahan saat aku terus menghujamkan penisku kedalam lubangnya.

Aku mencengkeram bahunya dan mulai menhujamkan batang kemaluanku dengan keras. Saat Lu Han mengerang lebih keras, aku menambah kecepatan. Kemudian aku kembali merubah posisi menjadi missionary.

Aku bisa merasakan semakin dekat dengan orgasme. Kali ini aku ingin melihat wajah Lu Han ketika aku menyetubuhinya. Aku menarik batang penisku, kemudian mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas dan memasukkan kembali milikku. Ekspresi ekstasi di wajahnya saat penisku terkubur di dalam dirinya membuatku liar. Aku membekap mulut Lu Han dengan bibirku, dan lidah kami saling menari didalamnya.

Lengan mungilnya melingkariku, dan aku bisa merasakan kuku jarinya mencakar punggunggku sambil sedikit berteriak. Aku berhenti menciumnya dan menatapnya sambil terus bergerak dibawah sana. Mulutnya terbuka seperti O dan aku bisa merasakan otot pantatnya mulai mencengkeram penisku. Aku mengocok penisnya untuk memastikan Lu Han juga mencapai orgasme. 

Beberapa saat kemudian Lu han berteriak, "Fuck, Fuuckkk, Daddy!" Kami klimaks bersama-sama. Kaki Lu Han bergetar hebat dan spermanya terus keluar dari penis mungilnya dan aku bisa merasakan spermaku seperti air terjun yang memenuhi lubang miliknya. 

Setelah dirasa aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairan lagi, dengan perlahan aku keluarkan batang penisku dari lubang Lu Han dan kemudian berbaring disampingnya. Kami berciuman dengan lembut sambil tanganku kembali membelai penisnya yang penuh dengan cairannya sendiri.

"Aku seperti ingin meledak dibawah sana tadi, Sehun.” Jelasnya padaku dan aku hanya terkekeh.

“Tapi kau menyukainya, bukan.”

“Hmm.”  
.  
.  
.  
Di hari berikutnya aku dan Luhan melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Lu Han yang mulai disibukkan dengan tugasnya dan aku dengan pekerjaanku. Entah kenapa hari ini banyak hal yang membuat diriku stress. Client yang menyebalkan. pikiriku

Setelah makan malam, aku dan Lu Han menonton sebuah acara di ruang tengah dan seperti biasa Lu Han memelukku dengan erat dan memainkan dadaku.

“Sehun.”

“Hmm?”

“2 hari lagi ibuku kembali.” Lu Han terdengar seperti sedih.

“Lalu? Kenapa kau terlihat sedih? Bukankah kau sangat menginginkan kehadiran ibumu karena dia sering berpergian?”

“hmm,, tapi bagaimana dengan kita?” Jadi itu yang Lu Han pikirkan sedari tadi dan aku sudah menduganya. Karena akupun memikirkan hubunganku dengan Lu han. Jika Lu Xian kembali, aku dan Lu Han tidak akan bisa bersenang-senan lagi kecuali jika Lu Xian tidak ada dirumah.

Akupun membawa Lu Han kedekapanku. “Hmm, tenanglah Lu, kau tetap adalah kekasihku sekarang. Untuk saat ini mungkin kita harus sembunyi-sembunyi dari ibumu, sampai saatnya tiba. Okay?”

“Jadi sekarang aku kekasihmu?” Lu Han mengangkat wajahnya menatapku dengan mata rusanya. Dia terlihat begitu senang dan imut dan akupun terkekeh.

“Yes, baby boy! Tapi aku lebih suka jika dipanggil daddy olehmu.” Kemudian aku mencubit hidunganya dan mulai berbisik ketelinganya. “Apalagi saat kau memanggilku daddy seperti saat aku menghujamkan penisku ke lubangmu.”

Kemudian aku bisa melihat tatapan Lu Han mulai berubah dan itu membuat aliran darahku turun kebawah. Dan yang terjadi beberapa saat kemudian adalah penisku yang terkubur di lubang Lu Han yang ketat, dan suara desahan Lu Han yang menggema di seluruh ruang tengah. Akupun mendapati diriku berharap istriku tidak pernah kembali.  
.  
.  
FIN


	2. Waking up Dad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! Chapter baru nih. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat kumpulan-kumpulan cerita HunHan dari “Home Alone with Dad” disini. Hahaha  
> Sekali lagi maaf kalua ada typo yaaa.  
> Selamat membaca!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waking Up Dad!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ  
> HUNHAN  
> BOY X BOY

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, masih mengumpulkan nyawa. Sehun mengedipkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan sedikit cahaya yang masuk dari sela-sela tirai kamar saat indranya perlahan kembali. Tangannya dengan cepat terayun ke meja samping tempat tidur untuk menyalakan lampu sebelum membuka selimutnya. Putra tirinya berkedip imut ke arahnya dari posisinya di antara kedua kaki Sehun dengan tangan yang masih mengocok dan menggoda juniornya yang panjang dan keras di antara jari-jarinya. "Luhan," gerutunya, mematikan lampu dan menjatuh kembali badannya ke ranjang "Kau ingat apa aturannya kan?"

"Jangan bermain-main sebelum matahari terbit, tapi Daddy! Sehun, Lihat, ini sudah terang!" jawabnya, sambil mengocok perlahan penis Sehun, aroma pre-cum memenuhi kamar tidur. Sehun menyangga dirinya dengan siku sebelum sedikit membuka tirai di samping tempat tidur. Terlihat matahari yang baru akan terbit.

"Matahari yang sudah naik, Luhan. Sekarang saja baru akan terbit," gerutunya sebelum berbaring kembali, meletakkan lengan beruratnya di atas mata saat abu-abu pagi semakin cerah. Sehun menahan untuk tidak menerkam Luhan sekarang juga, dengan godaan yang Luhan berikan sedari tadi, dia terus memainkan penisnya perlahan. Bahkan dengan kedisiplinan Sehun, dia tidak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk melepaskan tangan Luhan dari penisnya, dan pasti tidak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar dapat menolak handjob dari seorang putra semanis Luhan.

"Daddy?" Sehun mengabaikannya, berpura-pura tidur tetapi tiba-tiba Luhan membelai penisnya perlahan-lahan sebelum mulut manis Luhan menyelimuti kepala penisnya, membuat kejutan ke dalam diri Sehun. Dia mengerang rendah, jari-jari kaki Sehun melengkung. Dirinya memuncak lagi, sedikit cahaya pagi menerangi anak laki-laki yang berada di antara kedua kakinya, yang sedang melumat kemaluannya dengan sangat ahli. Rambutnya diikat menyerupai sebuah apel. Luhan kemudian menarik mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara “pop”. Luhan menyeringai, dan terlihat precum dimulutnya.

"Daddy?" ulangnya, tangan Luhan mengocok penis Sehun lebih cepat.

"Apa, Luhan?" Sehun akhirnya mengalah.

"Kita jadi akan berkemah akhir pekan ini?" tanyanya manis. Sehun membiarkan dirinya berbaring kembali, mencoba konsentrasi lagi.

“Tentu saja jadi, jika semua tugas-tugas kuliahmu sudah selesai.” Jawab Sehun pelan.

Terdiam sejenak "Jadi,,,," Luhan memperlambat perhatiannya. "Apakah kau pernah melakukan ini di ruang terbuka?" Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun membuka matanya. Cahaya oranye pagi akhirnya datang, memenuhi ruangan melalui celah-celah tirai. Luhan menatapnya, penasaran. Sehun membungkuk untuk menarik dan menyeret Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, meletakkan kepala putranya di dadanya yang berotot, jari-jari menelusuri surai lembut Luhan.

"Aku pernah. Kenapa? Apa kau berpikir tentang bagaimana jika lubangmu yang ku perkosa di depan umum?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Luhan, menggeliat untuk melihat ayah tirinya. "Hanya penasaran saja!" Sehun menyeringai dan bangun, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala tempat tidur sebelum mengangkat Luhan dan memposisikannya ke posisi di antara kedua kakinya sembari membelai surai dan bibir Luhan.

"Ketika aku seumuran denganmu, aku bertemu pria ini di gay-bar dan kami mengobrol sampai mabuk dan setelah semua alkohol itu aku meletakkan pria tersebut di antara kakiku seperti posisimu saat ini. Kemudian pria tersebut memainkan penisku dengan mulutnya." Sehun mempraktekkan dengan memajukan kepala Luhan dan Luhan merespon, segera mengerutkan bibir dan mulai melayaninya. 

"Yeah, seperti itu, aku menyuruh untuk terus menghisap penisku dengan keras sampai pria tersebut mengeluarkan air liurnya karena saking nikmatnya." Sehun terus memaju mundurkan kepala Luhan dan menariknya sebelum akhirnya melempar Luhan seperti boneka agar Luhan berbaring diatas ranjang. Kemudian Sehun menarik paha Luhan ke arahnya.

"Dan aku meletakkan kakinya di dadaku seperti ini." Sehun mendorong penisnya yang basah kuyup ke lubang kerutan Luhan, untungnya masih sedikit kendor dan licin setelah bermain-main di malam sebelumnya. Sehun Mengagumi setiap inci ketika dirinya tenggelam ke dalam lubang putranya sendiri, dan Sehun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku berada di dalam lubangnya dan semua orang di bar bisa melihatnya. Dia begitu tegang, gugup, dan tidak berpengalaman. Aku memulai dengan lambat, tapi kau telah melihatku, Lu. Penisku yang besar dan panjang itu tidak membantu." Sehun dengan perlahan memasukan penisnya beberapa inci, masuk dan keluar dari lubang Luhan, Sehun bisa melihat lubang itu berkedut dan melentur sebelum akhirnya Sehun mendorong kembali penisnya.

"Kau rasakan itu, Lu? Gerakan kecilku yang spesial? Aku akan memberimu satu atau dua inci, dan aku akan benar-benar memasukan penisku sepenuhnya jika kau memohon padaku. Kau merasakannya, Lu? Kau ingin lebih?"

"Ya!" Luhan berteriak, meraih tangannya ke belakang untuk melebarkan lubang pantatnya sendiri, Penis kecilnya sudah mengeluarkan sedikit pre-cum "Aku menginginkannya, aku akan jadi anak yang baik untukmu. Hujam aku dengan penismu Sehun,,, Daddy kumohon! Aku ingin penismu menghujam lubangku seperti yang kau lakukan pada pria itu!”

"Kau tahu, ada kalanya aku menyuruhmu diam agar kita tidak tertangkap basah. Tapi kau beruntung karena ibumu masih melakukan perjalanan bisnis dan bekerja mati-matian untuk menghidupimu. Tapi disini, kau melebarkan lubangmu, meminta agar lubangmu untuk disetubuhi ayahmu!" Sehun mencibir, menarik penisnya keluar dari lubang Luhan sebelum meraih sesuatu ke bawah tempat tidur.

Sehun kemudian mengambil celana dalamnya yang sedari malam sudah berserakan dibawah kasur. "Mmm, Waktu itu aku juga menggunakan celana dalamku untuk menutup mulut pria itu agar dia tidak berisik, dan aku memasukkannya tepat di mulutnya." Luhan kemudian dengan bersemangat membuka mulut dan menjulurkan lidahnya, agar Sehun memasukkan celana dalam yang ia gunakan semalam kedalam mulutnya, menyambut aroma musky itu, menghirup dengan keras untuk merasakan keringat dari kemaluan ayahnya sendiri. Sehun yang melihatnya kemudian mendorong penisnya dengan cepat kembali ke lubang Luhan, kali ini tenggelam lebih jauh. Rengekan Luhan teredam di antara celana dalamnya.

"Setelah itu, aku benar-benar mulai memberikannya padanya. Seperti binatang buas. Pria tersebut mencoba untuk meredam geraman dan erangan dan aku menatapnya. Orang-orang di dalam bar hanya memperhatikan kami dan mereka juga mulai mengocok kemaluan mereka sendiri. Aku cukup yakin suara pantatku yang menghujam lubangnya lebih keras daripada suara apa pun di dalam bar." Sehun kemudian mengeluarkan penisnya hingga ujung kepalanya terlihat dan kembali menhujamkannya kedalam lubang Luhan dengan begitu keras dan sangat dalam. Suara ranjang yang bergoyang terdengar diseluruh ruang kamar.

Lengan Luhan melesat panik karena gerakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba, air liurnya mulai menetes dari samping bibirnya kemudian Luhan memegang lengan bawah Sehun untuk tetap stabil. Lubang Luhan mengetat karena sentakan yang diberikan Sehun, baru pertama kalinya ia bercinta dengan Sehun tetapi tidak pernah ayah tirinya itu memberikan lubangnya kenikmatan yang luar biasa seperti ini. Sehun terus menghujam lebih keras, bola-bolanya menegang saat dia melihat kemaluannya menghilang ke dalam lubang anaknya sendiri.

"Dan setelah beberapa saat," Sehun masih melanjutkan ceritanya dengan terengah-engah, berusaha untuk terus berbicara, walaupun makhluk buas di dalam dirinya ingin mengambil alih. "Setelah beberapa saat, Aku melipat tubuhnya menjadi dua." Sehun mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, mendorong kemaluannya lebih dalam kelubang Luhan saat dia melipat kaki anaknya lebih jauh untuk menyentuh bahunya, penis Luhan mulai menyemburkan air seni yang terus keluar karena hujaman keras penis Sehun. Luhan merasa malu ketika dia mengeluarkan air seni karena sentakan tajam yang diberikan Sehun. Kaki Luhan bergemetar hebat, tetapi Sehun terus-terusan bergerak lebih dalam. 

"Dan aku berkata pada pria itu,"Aku akan menghamilimu. Aku akan membuat lubang ini milikku!" Sehun menatap lurus ke mata Luhan yang cantik dengan penuh nafsu. "Dan pria tersebut hanya mengangguk, mencoba mencondongkan tubuh, mungkin mencoba menciumku, tapi," Sehun membiarkan ceritanya menghilang sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke wajah Luhan, mencium sisi bibir Luhan.   
"Tapi aku menhindari ciumannya dan, menambah kecepatan sebelum ….... fuck! Fuck!" Sehun mendorong penisnya dalam-dalam dan meraung seperti hewan yang sedang bertarung, memompa aliran darahnya ke daging panjangnya. Luhan bergetar dan merengek ketika dia merasakan air mani Sehun melakukan pembiakan didalam lubang Luhan. Tubuh keduannya terus bergemetar, penis kecil Luhan melompat kegirangan dan mengeluarkan semburan-semburan air mani.

Sehun tersenyum lembut pada Luhan, akhirnya menurunkan pahanya kembali ke bawah sebelum memberikan anggukan lembut pada anaknya itu, "Kau hebat Luhan." Segera setelah penisnya mulai tenang, Sehun perlahan menarik keluar penisnya dalam satu gerakan, lubang Luhan menganga dan berkedut dan terlihat air mani Sehun yang masih bersarang jauh di dalam dirinya keluar. 

Sehun kemudian membelai wajah Luhan lembut dan melanjutkan, "Dan setelah itu, aku memberitahunya, “kau adalah anak baik" Sehun menarik celana dalamnya dari mulut Luhan dan Luhan memaksakan dirinya untuk merangkak kearah Sehun, masih gemetar dan goyah dengan pantatnya yang sakit diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Luhan kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di dada ayahnya, wajah terkubur kembali ke dada bidang Sehun. "I love you, daddy"  
"I love you more, Luhan."


End file.
